lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Zegers
Scotty Zegers is the son of Trance and Nycissis Zegers making him both the Patriarch of House Zegers and Emperor of the Valerian Empire. Scotty Zegers has four siblings in the form of Nick, Kevin, Emily, and Leighton Zegers of which Nick was a silent boy until he became a darker man under the influence of his brother Kevin, while Kevin lost his morals during the incidents with Natalie Portmane and has raised and fostered a very large and powerful force within Valeria, Emily Zegers betrayed the house and the Valerians and since this betrayal she has lived in Lorderon to protect herself, and finally Leighton Zegers was once the most devoted member of the Valerian Empire and this changed after she lost faith and has formed a growing military power inside the Empire of Valeria. Scott Zegars would come to marry Kemma Grontinell of whom he would love deeply during their time together, and she would be one of the few to escape when he was assasinated by his brother. WIth Kemma Grontinell he has two children in the form of Tobias, and Nycia Zegars of which his son Tobias is now squiring in Noveria after Scott came to believe there were threats against him, and his young daughter Nycia is at her mothers side as they both have shelter with the Noverians following the Coup of Kevin Zegars. A strong willed man he lost a lot of his compassion following the people of Munchen's killing of his father during a food riot. His father was a cruel and unjust leader but as a young man Scotty idiolized his father, and this meant that when he was murdered Scotty blamed the people and through this blame he in alot of ways became his father. For all of the strengths that Scotty has the ability to see weakness in his father was not one of them so he refuses to accept that his father was a greedy man who brought his death on himself. Following this he is on a one track mission to uplift his family into a position of immense wealth and power. He has engaged in a protracted conflict with the western half of Arnor due to his younger brother's moral failures, and this conflict has only been able to go on because Scotty created a powerful alliance with The Empire. Scott Zegars would be unaware of the changing elements within the Empire of Valeria and because of this blindness he didn't believe his sister when she told him that Kevin Zegars had formed a chaos force within his fortress. He would be preparing orders to banish his sister from the empire when his brother arrived in the palace under the belief that Scott knew about his chaos leanings. The two would engage in a fight as Scott heard the sounds of fighting outside and the older brother who for years had been one of the greatest fighters in the empire was defeated easily by the chaos infused powers of Kevin and his broken body was torn apart and dragged through the streets of Munchen. Scott Zegars body as it was continued to be dragged and used as a sorce of power for the chaos forces was captured by the forces of Leighton Zegars of whom would bury him in a deep grave as to make sure he wasn't raised. History Early History : "Groomed from birth for greatness. It was the hope of every single Valerian that the young heir of House Zegers would rise above the greed, and power mongring that had befallen what remained of his once proud family." : -Unknown Valerian Born in the town of Munchen he was groomed from the first time he could talk to be ready to replace his father as Emperor of Valeria. His father had the most skilled trainers he could affort brought into Munchen to train his son in the arts of war, and leadership. This all came together and turned Scotty into a truly courageous, and powerful soilder, and with this he truly loved his father who he saw no weakeness in. : "Everything got worse as I was forced to do things I had never believed I was capable of. In a lot of ways I had wanted to be a reformer, but what I had found in that darkness was a hatred that I couldn't control. I killed them by the dozen, and yet in the end it hadn't mattered, the rebels had still pushed until they had accomplished their goals. I wouldn't make that same mistake again." : -Scotty Zegers Continued Hostitlity with Arnor and Lorderon Death Scott Zegars would be unaware of the changing elements within the Empire of Valeria and because of this blindness he didn't believe his sister when she told him that Kevin Zegars had formed a chaos force within his fortress. He would be preparing orders to banish his sister from the empire when his brother arrived in the palace under the belief that Scott knew about his chaos leanings. The two would engage in a fight as Scott heard the sounds of fighting outside and the older brother who for years had been one of the greatest fighters in the empire was defeated easily by the chaos infused powers of Kevin and his broken body was torn apart and dragged through the streets of Munchen. Scott Zegars body as it was continued to be dragged and used as a sorce of power for the chaos forces was captured by the forces of Leighton Zegars of whom would bury him in a deep grave as to make sure he wasn't raised. Rebellion Family Members House Zegars.png|Trance Zegars - Father|link=House Zegers Leighton Zegers Large.jpg|Leighton Zegers - Sister|link=Leighton Zegers Emily Zegers2.jpg|Emily Zegers - Sister|link=Emily Zegers Kevin Zegers4.jpg|Kevin Zegers - Brother|link=Kevin Zegers Johan Rosno.jpg|Johan Rosno - Uncle|link=Johan Rosno Relationships Category:House Zegers Category:King Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Leader Category:Dead Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:People of Valeria Category:Atlantian